Gobuters - Power Rangers Special Ops
by WJones215
Summary: This is my version of wat Tokumei sentai Gobuster might be if it's adapted into Power Rangers. Will be updated as soon as possible. Please R&R, thanks.


Tokumei Sentai Gobusters - PR Special Ops

A/N: This is only a moc bio if Gobusters is adapted into a Power Rangers season. I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. I made StagBuster a human female instead of a Buddyroid. I have to tweak some of the traits to make more sense. If anyone is still confused, watch the show again to compare traits. I hope this can do some justice. Sorry, no summary story yet.

Ranger team - The relationship between one another, basically, they can't stand each other to a degree, yet have a mutual respect towards each other. They are referred to as Agent or Special Ops. Ranger.

Japanese/English names - Gender - Age

Primary Team - Only 2 out of the 3 are siblings in this wave.

RedBuster/Red Agent - Male - 23 - When it comes to fighting opponets, he is almost fearless. Except for the fact that he has a fear of birds, oddly enough more towards chickens. His reaction is to freezes up stiff, sometimes ironicly the other Special Ops. Rangers used his stiff body a bo staff in battle. He is the Yellow Ranger's older brother.

BlueBuster/Blue Agent - Male - 28 - He has a short temper and when he gets very anger, his body burn off all the water in his body which comes out as steam to the point that he passes out in dehydration. Red and Gold Rangers tease him by singing "I'm a little teapot" because of the steam.

YellowBuster/Yellow Agent - Female - 20 - She was born with a low bloodsugar count, diabetes. She is the Red Ranger's younger sister. She is also the youngest member of this Ranger team and can be bratty when she is treated like a child.

Secondary Team - They are twins, but the female is 2 minutes older than the male.

BeetBuster/Gold Agent - Male - 27 - He's either care-free or wreckless when things hit the fan. But, very smart due to his original envolvement with the Special Ops. program.

StagBuster/Silver Agent - Female - 27 - She acts conceted or too into herself went she wants to be in the limelight. She does loves her pet Hercules, Rhino and Pincher beetles. She wasn't as envolved in the Special Ops. program as much as her brother.

6th Ranger - Original Chracter (A/N: I really hope that Power Rangers make this ranger for this team due to the lack of a 6th member in Tokumei Sentai Gobusters)

Li-OhBuster/Elite Agent (Violet w/Gold Armor) - Male - 24 - He's either very bold or extremely nuts when he waves his signature revoler around carelessly when he talks, but he reminds his teammates that it is unloaded. He's definetly not a fool when it comes to firearms. He has a bit of a Dirty Harry-type persona, he doesn't take any crap from the punks that he's chasing, including Vagras. After all's said and done, he's just a man who strives to make adments for his past errors before being scouted out by the Special Ops program without the other rangers' knowledge. He's not a major "people" person, but later on he learns that he has a better chance if he works with others as a team.

Allies

Buddyroids/Buddyborgs

Cheeda - Red's bubbyborg

Rilla - Blue's buubyborg. He can be extremely over-protective

Rabby - Yellow's bubbyborg. Rabby's a girl.

Beetex - Gold & Silver's buddyborg. A conceted-type when he wants attention and goes nutty because he was programmed with some beetle traits.

Froggy

Thief PinkBuster/Pink Agent - Self-proclaimed Special Ops. Power Ranger who is really just a thief. She is 22 years old. She is Red's love interest despite her thieving ways.

Villians

Messiah/Vagras - A corrupt computer program that has fused with a human in order to survive until he can manifest on his own.

The Twins - Computer programs that Vagras created as his "children" to carry out his orders. They also act as his generals. Both of them has a "Meta-Viroid" form that they donned before battle.

Enter - Male - Has a French accent. He an expert fencer. He wants to harnest the human spirit by gathering data from the Red ranger.

Escape - Female - She speaks some phases in latin. Apparently she has a crush on Li-OhBuster/Elite Agent Ranger and try to seduce him to fight against the core group of Special Ops. Rangers when he first appeared, but it never worked.

Footsoldiers

Buglars/Viroids (Virus + Droids = Viriods)

The "Apostles" - 12 Elite warriors that were created from Vagras' main program (Names are still to be determine, so give me some time)

Arsenal

Morphing call: "Special Ops, Ready...Go!" This is used for all Special Ops Rangers when they morph.

Visor Morphers - The morpher used by the Red, Blue and Yellow Special Ops. Rangers

Sidearms

Camera Lasers - Personal sidearm

Binocular Blades

Visor cells - Morphers used by the Gold and Silver Special Ops. Rangers. It also has a laser mode when used in battle.

Steering Sabers - They fold into steering when the Gold and Silver to control their zords.

Lion Buckle - The Elite Ranger's morpher. Plus a homage to MMPR Buckle Morphers. It has the Tategami Li-Oh head logo in the center.

Lion Shotgun - the combined power of the Lion Staff and Lion Revoler

LIon Staff - Pesonal weapon for close combat

Lion Revoler - Personal sidearm

Primary Main Weapon - The "Go-Buster" Cannon (A/N: It's a tribute to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) - It can fold up into a suitcase and has the Gobuster logo instead of the lion head.

Secondary Main Weapon - The X-Crossbow - The secondary superweapon that is made up of the personal weapons.

-Cheetah Tonfas

-Gorilla Mace

-Rabbit Archer

-Beetle Axe

-Stag Daggers

Power-up Armor

Hyper Operator mode - This is when the 5 Special Ops rangers combine with their Buddyborgs.

Hyper Visor - A secondary visor that can attach to the morpher to active the Hyper Operator mode.

Operater Battlizer - the ultimate power-up armor for the Red Special Ops. Ranger. It's loosely based on his Buddyborg Cheeda, but more feral with a tuner-fork style broadsword.

Zords - Animal + Vehicle modes - which part of the megazord they trun into

Red - Cheetah + Race Car - Stand alonezord/torso & upper legs

Blue - Gorilla + Truck - Lower feet & chestplate

Yellow - Rabbit + Helicopter - Arm(s), shoulderplates, mask

Gold - Rhino Beetle + Crane - Standalone/feet & staff

Silver - Pincher Beetle + Fighter Jet

Violet - Lion + Motorcycle

Auxillary Zord

Frog + Submarine - Arm(s), shoulderplates, mask

Megazord combinations (A/N: Some combos were used in Tokumei Sentai Gobusters. This are combinations that are possible with the toys when they do come over to US soil. This may sound like a laundry list of sorts and with some repeats, but all valid combos for the toys and fanfic writing, enjoy.)

With the Cheetah

# - then which zords are part of combination

1 - Cheetah, Gorilla & Rabbit

2 - Cheetah & Frog

3 - Cheetah, Gorilla & Frog

4 - Cheetah, Rhino & Stag Beetles

5 - Cheetah, Gorilla & Stag Beetle

6 - Cheetah, Gorilla, Rhino Beetle & Frog

7 - Cheetah, Gorilla, Rabbit & Rhino Beetle

8 - Cheetah, Gorilla, Rhino & Stag Beetles

9 - Cheetah, Gorilla, Rabbit, Rhino & Stag Beetles

10 - Cheetah, Gorilla, Rabbit, Frog, Rhino & Stag Beetles

11 - Cheetah, Gorilla, Frog, Rhino & Stag Beetles

With the Rhino Beetle

1 - Rhino & Stag Beetles & Gorilla

2 - Rhino & Stag Beetle, Gorilla & Rabbit

3 - Rhino & Stag Beetles, Frog & Rabbit

4 - Rhino & Stag Beetles & Frog

5 - Rhino & Stag Beetles, Gorilla, Rabbit & Frog

With the Lion

1 - Lion, Gorilla & Rabbit

2 - Lion & Frog

3 - Lion, Gorilla & Frog

4 - Lion, Rhino & Stag Beetles

5 - Lion, Gorilla & Stag Beetle

6 - Lion, Gorilla, Rhino Beetle & Frog

7 - Lion, Gorilla, Rabbit & Rhino Beetle

8 - Lion, Gorilla, Rhino & Stag Beetles

9 - Lion, Gorilla, Rabbit, Rhino & Stag Beetles

10 - Lion, Gorilla, Rabbit, Frog, Rhino & Stag Beetles

11 - Lion, Gorilla, Frog, Rhino & Stag Beetles

Final A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Consider trying these combos out when you get the zord toys. Read & review, thanks.


End file.
